


Between Me and You

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how hard it is to say three little words.</p><p>In which Aoba slowly loses his mind over his dokis for Clear and talks to jellyfish. Clear talks to them too but at least he looks cute doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yxxv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxxv/gifts).



> A White Day gift for most beautiful Mel~ uvu Consider this not only thanks for the Valentine card, but also to make up for the super-angsty Clearao I wrote last time. Have some well-deserved fuwa Clearaos with super awkward Aob.
> 
> ["I Like You, I Love You" plays in the distance]

It was embarrassing to say out loud now, but a few years back, Aoba nearly owned the streets. He had a daunting reputation, one that either had others scattering to not tempt his boredom or some that came to challenge him, challenges he always came out on top of. He’d sooner kick the face in of someone proclaiming to be attracted to him than even entertain the notion of reciprocating some useless emotion like affection. But that was just the kind of angry, cynical teenager Aoba had been.

That teenager would be howling in laughter if he saw Aoba now.

At present, Aoba was talking to jellyfish. Actually, he was trying to seek the advice of jellyfish, right in public where younger children were dragging their parents from fish to fish just swimming about in their illuminated tanks. Aoba alone remained stationary, staring at the floaty, transparent forms of the jellyfish going about their simple business of swaying, as if they could somehow quell the nerves knotting his stomach. So far all he could do was reassure himself over and over.

“I’m going to do it today,” he said to them, with conviction. “And it’s going to go perfect, and I’m gonna keep my cool the whole time.”

One of the critters in the tank, that Aoba knew from one enthusiastic employee of the aquarium (well, and the sign on the side of the tank) was a blue bell jelly, fluttered forth closer to Aoba’s eye level. Even though it obviously wasn’t saying anything, the way it hovered near him gave Aoba the tiniest boost of confidence. He nodded to it as surely as if it had given him some encouragement before backing away from the tank, hoping no one saw him fidgeting around the jellyfish.

God, he had to look so ridiculous. Normally Aoba would never have the kind of habit to talk to mute sea creatures in seeking their counsel, but well - Aoba knew he wasn’t the first one to actually converse with the jellies in all seriousness. That aforementioned enthusiastic employee also frequently opened up conversation not just with the jellyfish, but with all the fish around the aquarium. His favorite by far though were the jellyfish, and that was why Aoba had come to them, hoping maybe they’d open up to him, make him feel closer to the other rather odd person. Something like that.

“Oh, Aoba-san, are you still here?” The inside aquarium was dark to show off the shimmering colors and bio-luminescence of some of the fish, but Aoba could still make out fluffy white hair and glittering pink eyes approaching him.

Aoba’s heart jumped to his throat, and out of the corner of his eye, he could’ve sworn he saw the blue bell from before bob up and down with more animation. He was going completely crazy, but he still put a smile on, genuine at the sight of his friend. “H-hey, Clear. Yeah, I’m still hanging around. Is, uh - is that fine?”

“Of course!” Clear came closer, but not immediately going to Aoba. Instead he grinned at the jellyfish in greeting. “Thank you again for your hard work, by the way. Tako-san is so pleased with her new filter, she can breathe all nice and clean again~!”

Since Aoba worked at a junk shop, every so often the aquarium would give a call for replacement filters and the like. And Aoba always immediately volunteered to make the delivery if the shop didn’t have to mail it over. The aquarium was over thirty minutes away, but Aoba had no problem making the trek when he was greeted with that same lit up smile of gratitude Clear had every time. The deliveries were how he met Clear in the first place, and sometimes he stayed longer because the aquarium was a lovely, peaceful place that gave him a sort of nostalgia. But aside from these meetings, he and Clear never really spoke or saw each other.

Lately, Aoba was thinking how he wanted that to change.

And now Aoba’s knees felt weak because Clear was glancing at him, the light from the tank shining over half of his face. Even though Clear was looking at him first, he didn’t want to make eye-contact, and he quickly looked away, down Clear’s legs. He always wore such baggy pants, even in his work uniform, which was funny when his shirts were prone to giving glimpses of his stomach.

The cheerfulness Clear always had made others mistake it for airheadedness, but Aoba knew how perceptive he could be. How quickly Aoba looked away to avoid his gaze was unfortunately not lost on Clear. “Aoba-san, is something on your mind? Oh!” Clear clapped his hands in clarity. “Is that why you’re here with the jellyfish? They are really soothing, aren’t they?”

“Huh? Oh no, I mean…” The opening was perfect, and gave Aoba a prompt more than anything to spit out what he’d been mulling over for days now. At the same time, the direct confrontation made him shuffle his feet even more, twisting his hair around his finger. “Uh, I guess, but - n-no, that is, I remembered, um - you said something about giving them a new light, so I, um, wanted to take a look before I left.”

Clear didn’t say anything for a moment, probably weighing the truth of Aoba’s words and how he stumbled them out in a jumble. It wasn’t how Aoba normally talked, so Clear likely thought something still had to be the matter. He nodded slowly, still offering a small smile. “It’s nice, right? It’s a little bit brighter, so now they can show off their pretty ruffles! It’s like tulle on a dress.”

Aoba nodded, but otherwise couldn’t get his vocals and tongue to coordinate to make a response.

“Is Aoba-san _sure_ nothing is wrong?”

“Ah no really, I’m fine! Actually, I’ll go ahead and leave now.”

Still, Clear didn't look convinced as he bit his lip, but he nodded. “Oh… Well, I’ll see you later then, Aoba-san.”

Giving only a terse sound in the affirmative, Aoba started walking off - then immediately backpedaled because he just spent the past twenty minutes trying to build up his confidence for this opportunity! “Actually!” he said, maybe a bit too loudly judging by how several people turned in surprise. He shrank back a little. “I mean, actually, I, um, wanted to borrow a moment of your time to ask something.”

The corners of Clear’s lips drew up again, apparently relieved to have Aoba come clean to him. “Yes, Aoba-san?”

“Um, I was just wondering if, um,” he picked at his jeans, looking at Clear’s too-radiant smile, the two moles beneath it, the cute curl of his hair against his neck; brushing against the open and warm aura he gave out that pulled at Aoba deep inside and made his throat go dry, “a-ah, I wanted to…”

“Yes?”

“To ask you a question.”

Clear giggled. “You said that.”

The jellyfish in the tank floated in circles, as if motioning Aoba to spit it out already. He took a breath. “Um, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go get something to eat sometime? I mean, you work hard here and all and maybe if you wanted… During your break, of course, if maybe…”

The shimmer of Clear’s eyes seemed to grow like stars in the night sky. “Oh, that sounds fun!” he said encouragingly. “Where would you want to go?”

Oh, Aoba hadn’t exactly thought of that. He didn’t think he’d get this far, actually… It didn’t matter! He said he’d be cool with this! “Well, there’s a new restaurant a few streets down, I think? It’s not far from the aquarium, so if you wanted…”

For a moment, Clear was silent. Aoba thought maybe his intents were already being found out (he’d be shocked if they weren’t to be honest), but instead Clear frowned a little, looking troubled. “Ah, I’m sorry, but isn’t that a seafood place?” His voice had lowered, as if not wanting to be heard.

Now Aoba paused. “I think so? Oh wait, crap, are you allergic? I’m sorry, we could, um…”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just…” Clear looked sheepish, but he gestured around them. “My friends here are all fish and octopus and the like, you know?”

At first, Aoba had no idea what Clear was trying to say. But one look at the jellyfish beside them, and it clicked. Clear cared about all the critters swimming about in their tanks, and had given most of them names even. Of course it’d make him uncomfortable to suddenly have a visualization of said “friends” being made into food and eaten.

 _Oh my god_ … Aoba’s mouth came open and closed several times just like the fish they were surrounded by before he could finally speak. “Clear, I - oh my god, I wasn’t thinking, I’m so sorry - ah, s-sorry to you too, jellyfish, I guess… Um, we can go to--”

The waterproof watch around Clear’s watch beeped, probably signalling what Aoba knew to be someone’s feeding time. Clear became alert, biting his lip. “Ah, I’m sorry, Aoba-san, I have to go now. You should probably return to the shop too, right? I’ll see you later.” He gave a polite wave before walking away.

The other good thing about the darkness around him was that Aoba was comfortable to know the blush stinging his cheeks couldn’t be seen. He had screwed up. It was going okay - but then he screwed up. He just proposed to Clear to eat his goddamn fish friends. He’d apologized to _jellyfish_.

Pressing his lips together, he turned to said jellyfish, who were swimming away like they knew Aoba didn’t want to be seen like this.

Jesus Christ, he _was_ turning crazy.

* * *

Aoba had a ridiculously big crush on Clear and he had no idea how to convey that to the other. That was probably obvious. Aoba was very certain he hadn’t stuttered or gotten so flustered in all his life. If anything, that was supposed to be Clear’s department; it took very little for his cheeks to grow a brighter pink than his eyes or to stumble over his words - or worse, himself (Aoba had heard tales of Clear falling in tanks before).

And yet still - _still_ , Clear never seemed to get the message that Aoba had such trouble communicating coherently. It was the one instance where his perception seemed to have a blind spot. Anyone else would get the feelings Aoba had and would tease him for it. Not that Clear would ever do that anyway - he had humor, but was kind enough to read a situation. There was probably very little Clear would consider strange at any rate.

“It’s his fault I’m talking to you guys in the first place,” Aoba muttered. Of course, he was at the jellyfish tank again, half-heartedly glaring at them. He just finished delivering another filter, but Clear hadn’t been the one to greet him as usual. Going to look for him occurred to Aoba, but he had to get back to the shop soon. As it was, the jellyfish were the only ones he could talk to before he left.

They darted this way and that leisurely, without a care in the world. _They_ didn’t have to worry about silly little crushes. _They_ didn’t have to impress each other with anything in order to end up together. Did jellyfish even get together? Or were they asexual?

Aoba didn’t realize he was pressing his forehead on the glass in defeat until one of the blue bells started hovering right in front of them. He backed away, apologizing.

 _Just go on and tell him how you feel, that he interests you. Clear’s simple. It’s best to be direct_.

It felt like forever since he’d gone out with someone, and even longer since he thought he ever genuinely had feelings for someone first instead of hoping they’d just develop in the middle of the relationship. Aoba was well-acquainted with how complex affections could be sometimes, but neither had he ever untangled the web himself to try and find a set path to go about confessing to someone.

The blue bell lingered a little longer before swimming off, its advice given.

Aoba sighed. “Thanks, I guess.”

* * *

“You know, some of my co-workers talk about you, Aoba-san.”

Aoba jumped, heart startled as well and nearly making him fall off the bench he was lounging on outside the shark exhibit. Instead of a filter, there was a need for some spare metal and glass to help with a repair. Aoba couldn’t imagine how terrifying finding out the shark tank needed repairs had to be…

But that was beside the point. Clear’s sudden appearance got his heart acting up more than any shark could. It helped that the feeling wasn’t wholly unpleasant though, and a smile automatically came to his lips. Beside him, Clear took a seat, offering a teasing smile.

“What do you mean they talk about me?”

“They say sometimes a man with blue hair comes by and hangs around the jellyfish, muttering things to them. That’s you, isn’t it, Aoba-san?”

So he’d been sighted after all whenever he did that… And Clear’s co-workers made it sound like Aoba did it on a regular basis on top of that, like some madman. Even though the thought he was seen like that embarrassed the hell out of him, his attention was instead caught on Clear’s expression - it was less playful poking and more like he was pleased by this development. Considering Clear was prone to talking to the sea critters himself, Aoba supposed this wasn’t something weird to him. As he thought, nothing like that ever fazed Clear.

On that note… “Maybe it is me. But I picked it up from you, you know! It’s not like I did it of my own volition or anything.”

Clear giggled. “Well, the jellyfish seem really happy these days too now, so I think they look forward whenever they see you next.”

Momentarily setting aside the fact that Clear could apparently tell the moods of jellyfish, Aoba wondered if his appearance was ever anticipated by anyone else. Preferably someone that didn’t live in a tank. Preferably someone white hair and cute moles below their lips.

“Well I’m glad I could make them happy, I guess,” Aoba said with an awkward laugh. “Even though you’re the one I’m sure they’re most fond of. I doubt anyone gives them the attention you do.”

“The jellyfish get lots of attention. People from all over Midorijima come by just to see them and the other fishies, so I actually think they’re a little spoiled.” Clear laughed too, more openly. “Besides that though, I just like talking to them. I used to live near the sea, so this brings back memories, you could say.”

Aoba raised his brows. “Did you talk to fish back then too?”

“Yup! It irritated my parents, who made a living off of Father’s fishing, when I tried setting the fishies free.”

Yeah, that sounded like something Clear would do, and Aoba couldn’t help but smile with fondness at the thought.

“Sometimes I miss the salty sea air and the waves, and all the shells I’d find in the sand. But I still have all my sea friends here too. Even though most of them have never been in a real sea, I wonder if some small part of them feels that pull towards something else, if even just to see it once?” Clear tilted his head in thought, glancing off to the side as he got swept away by his musings. After a thoughtful hum, he got up and stretched with a loud moan and sigh, lifting his shirt in the process and showing off his naval and a little of his white happy trail. Aoba wanted to kiss the skin, but blushed that he even thought that and fidgeted around as Clear relaxed.

“Well anyway, that’s why I like talking to everyone that lives here. So I too am happy when Aoba-san comes by, to keep them and me company!”

Still slightly sidetracked by afterimages of Clear’s exposed stomach and wants to run his fingertips over it and lifting the shirt higher, Aoba at first didn’t catch Clear’s words. But when they finally did register, they slapped those sensual thoughts away in an instant, making his eyes grow wide and his heart flutter. Clear just said he was happy when Aoba came, and that it made him happy to keep him company. Not just the jellyfish. Clear too.

After some little hops to get his blood running again, Clear waved to him. “I’ll see Aoba-san later then! I hope you come back soon!”

“A-ah, Clear, hold on a minute!” Aoba shouted after him before he was ready.

Right away, Clear stopped and turned around. “Yes?”

“Um…” _Oh no, not again_. Where had all that casualness from before gone? “D-do you have a minute?”

“Mmm…” Clear made a considering sound. “Well, only a minute. I’m sorry. I’ll hear you out though!” And with that, he plopped himself right on the bench again, closer to Aoba than before. Their knees were so close to touching…

 _Pull it together, Aoba. Why is this so hard?_ “My bad, I know you’re busy. I’ll try and be quick, but um…” He fumbled, desperately trying to string his words together like a tailor binding two pieces of cloth, but he couldn’t even get the thread through the needle!

“Aoba-san? Your cheeks are getting really red.”

“Don’t mind that, ahaha, i-it’s just warm… Um, anyway it’s just, speaking of what you said before - with, uh, um… Making you - and the jellyfish - happy, it, um…” _Holy crap, Aoba, stop acting like you’re a silly high school girl please. Just go already!_

Clear remained patient, blinking expectantly. _God, his eyes look prettier in the sunlight, don’t they?_

“I’m happy too,” he said in a rush.

Clear beamed. “You are?”

“Yes! I’m happy because you are,” he tried to stop himself but, “and the...jellyfish… Of course…”

It was nowhere near what Aoba wanted to say, but it seemed enough for Clear. He practically glowed with happiness, clasping his hands together. “I’m so glad to hear that, Aoba-san! Let’s all keep getting along well then!”

“Y...yes…” Aoba’s voice was already gone, too burnt out from trying to shove words out of his throat that he couldn’t even try and call Clear back again when he started bounding off. Why should he? He just wasted his time only to make a fool of himself. _Again_.

Aoba’s grandmother used to threaten to tape his mouth shut, and more and more these days Aoba was starting to think she should’ve just done it.

* * *

Midorijima was an island, so naturally all around it was water. At the center of the island was the main downtown area, and then from there it was maybe two hours to get to where the beaches were. For the first five or so years of his life, Aoba had lived close to the water too with his parents, brother, and grandmother. The large expanse of ocean opened up before them usually gave Aoba anxiety more than anything, but on sunny days, he did like to sit in the sand and play, occasionally splashing his feet in the water a little.

It wasn’t often that Aoba went out to the beach these days, although the closer he got, the more the cry of seagulls and breeze of the raw sea air brought nostalgia to him. The bus dropped him off right at the busy seawall. Since spring was fast approaching and the weather was getting warm, it wouldn’t be long until the sand got soft again and more people started coming.

Aoba spent most of the afternoon of his day off walking barefoot in the damp sand, nudging it aside for any shells. His movements were slow and a bit airy, as if he were being tugged along by gentle strings in the middle of a dream. He thought about what Clear might have used to do when he lived here. He wondered if Clear ever walked down this same beach, or if he ever put back any beached jellyfish into the water like he did with the fish his father caught.

Most shells that Aoba found were broken from the harsh winter currents, but some were still intact and a few coquinas were attached to their other halves. Aoba pocketed these when he found them, especially those of a sunshine yellow color. Every once in a while though, he couldn’t resist picking up a blue one as well.

When he got home to spread his bounty out, he was still trying to shake the crusted sand from his windswept hair. Nevertheless, he felt good about his day and the treasures he found. Out on his desk like this, the shells looked like a bunch of tiny butterflies that had landed for a rest. Sea butterflies. Aoba wondered if Clear would’ve come up with a name like that too for the coquinas.

More than once, Aoba had thought how much more fun it would’ve been too if Clear had been there with him on the beach. Maybe next time he’d invite Clear. Not as a confession or anything, but Aoba just wanted to be able to spend time with him too. Taking Clear to a beach and seeing him smile seemed impossible at the moment though given Aoba’s apparent low level in communicating coherently to people he liked.

“Haahh, what do I do?” he sighed, prodding at the shells. “What’s the point of this even?”

A man of more than twenty years he was not. He really did wish he could call on even a little of that old fearless attitude he used to have as a teenager. Aoba felt too soft all over from just thinking of Clear.

With another sigh, he got up to flop on his bed and hug on his pillow, burying his face and chest in the fluff.

* * *

Even when Aoba had taken his shower and bath, successfully washing off the grains of sand that had clung to him, he was reluctant to do the same to the shells he got. The bedded sand gave them an authentic look and smell, as if they were still fresh flowers from the field. Aoba wanted that effect to last. So in the end, he left him as they were as one by one the next day he put them in the little bag he’d gotten at the corner store. The bag was yellow like the shells, and was made of glossy tulle-like material, so the shells could be seen nestled inside. Aoba put this bag in his jacket pocket with care and made his way to work.

It was the fourteenth of the month, which meant the aquarium needed a replacement filter for the jellyfish. Of all times when deliveries needed to be made to the aquarium, Aoba paid special attention to when the fourteenth approached, because it was always Clear who would receive the delivery without fail. And as he was used to this pattern now as well, Aoba’s boss simply gave him the filter right away and asked him with a smile to have a safe trip.

Right on schedule, Clear was waiting outside the back area of the aquarium, and he perked right up like a flower finding sunshine when his eyes landed on Aoba. Clear was such a cheerful guy though that of course Aoba never thought the happiness was toward him directly. Nevertheless, his smile made Aoba feel all floaty as he came over, packaged filter in his arms.

“Thank you for your hard work!” Clear exclaimed in praise, taking the box from Aoba. “The jellyfish will be so glad their hero has arrived~”

“I think that’s a bit much,” laughed Aoba. Usually at this point, he waited outside for Clear to put the filter away, so that it could replace the old one once the aquarium started closing for the day.

Today was no different. They both mirrored each other’s grin when Clear came back out, and made their way to the front entrance of the building. Aoba recognized the routine and found certain happiness at being able to spend these minutes with Clear. Sooner or later, one of them would have to leave to get back to work, but until then, the time they spent how was precious and made Aoba fill with warmth to have these small moments with Clear and Clear alone. And the fact that Clear acknowledged this routine too and seemed to find equal enjoyment in it was what made the fourteenths of the months so special to Aoba.

"Jellyfish-sa~n," Clear chirped, "Aoba-san brought you your new filter today, so you'll sleep really well tonight!" 

"Do jellyfish sleep?" Aoba asked with amusement.

Clear rubbed the back of his head, fluffing up his hair in the process. "Well, technically no. But I'm sure they need their rest too. They seem to swim slower at night, so I just say they're sleep-swimming."

The corner of Aoba's lips drew up good-naturedly. "Honestly, what the heck."

"Maybe they dream of the sea?"

"Now they dream?" 

Answering with only a wondrous hum, Clear's gaze followed the various blue bells going about in their own paths. There were actually several tanks of jellyfish around aside from the blue bells - moon jellies, upside-down jellies, crystal... Aoba was always impressed by just how many kinds there were, and if Clear's excited rants were taken into consideration, many more kinds existed; "so much that we could have a whole aquarium dedicated to just jellyfish!" A quiet laugh jumped in his chest at imagining how ecstatic Clear would be if that ever became a reality. 

Oh. Well, while it wasn't exactly jellyfish, Clear's previous musing did remind Aoba of his adventure the day before. He only got as far as his fingertips brushing against the bag in his pocket before his nerves caught up to him. Clear was so unassuming right beside him, and the few visitors inside were further down the hall. It was now or never. 

"H-hey, Clear? I've actually got something for you." 

"Huh?" Clear tore his eyes away from the tank, giving Aoba his undivided attention. And because of that, Aoba's voice got cut off again. Before he could start gaping like a fish again and embarrass himself, he just took out the bag of coquinas and shoved them Clear's way. Although surprised, Clear plucked the bag from Aoba's hand, bringing it closer to the light the tank gave off to examine it. 

"What's this, Aoba-san? Ah," he brought it closer to his face, slowly forming a faraway smile, "it smells like the sea."

"They're shells I picked up. I was at the beach yesterday, so..." Aoba was surprised to suddenly find his wrist grabbed, being dragged along by Clear to the exit doors. Aoba turned back to the blue bells and other passing jellyfish, as if pleading them for help, but they simply waved to his retreating form. 

The afternoon sunlight hit Aoba hard after the previous darkness. He squinted, trying to adjust while still keeping up with Clear. Luckily that wasn't as big an issue when Clear stopped, looking down at the now open bag. His eyelashes fluttered against the sunshine as his gaze roamed over the light-yellow and ocean-blue coquinas, still stuck with sand here and there.

So they were dragged out so Clear could get a better look at the shells. The urgency of Clear's movements of getting them outside was less intimidating now and a little more endearing. 

"Aoba-san," Clear said, "oh, these are so beautiful. I've never found such perfect ones before... And you found so many! Are these really for me?" 

"O-of course. Do you - do you, um, like them?" 

Clear cradled the bag to him, positively gleaming with light like the sun hitting the open water. "I love them! Thank you so much, Aoba-san, thank you!" He came over and wrapped his arms around Aoba, hugging him close. Aoba felt the warmth of those arms imprint themselves on his body, tingling on his skin even when Clear pulled away. That momentary press of their chests and having their hearts that close was enough for Aoba's to miss the feeling, and it jumped, as if trying to reach out for Clear's again. 

The embrace was so sudden and wonderful that as Aoba stood there marveling it, he completely missed Clear's question. "M-my bad, what?"

"I asked why did Aoba-san give these to me. They just seem so beautiful and perfect. Like sea butterflies," he said with a lit up expression. "And they smell like my old home... What did I do to deserve a present this wonderful?"

Ah. Aoba honestly hadn't anticipated the question, and not just because of some fretting or mere forgetfulness. The answer actually immediately came to him, but he couldn't say it for some odd reason. If he did, he was a little scared it'd reveal too much. The whole point of the gesture was because obviously his words failed him. This, in all honesty, was the closest he thought he could get to trying to convey his feelings to Clear. To put it simply, Aoba just thought the present would make him happy - and it worked. Aoba couldn't possibly want more than that. 

"Aoba-san? You're getting red again."

Oh god they were outside. In the light. Where his damn thoughts could be seen plainly written all over his face. Aoba shook his head. "Just warm! A-anyway, the shells are just because I - I remembered what you said, and since I was already at the beach, I thought maybe I'd bring the coquinas. You know, like a souvenir since you couldn't be there. Maybe next time though, right?" Aoba forced a laugh at the end. Making it a joke apparently was the only way he could invite Clear to do anything. 

Clear grinned. "I think that sounds like a fun idea. I'd love to go to the beach with Aoba-san."

"Really? I-I was just... I mean, if that's fine! That can - I mean, yeah! Yeah... R-really?" Would he ever stop babbling?

Luckily, Clear didn't seem creeped out by it. He giggled, but nodded. "Yes." Before he could say more however, his watch beeped again, dividing their attention. "Oh. I guess I have to leave now. But since it's getting warmer, let's most definitely plan a date for this! Okay Aoba-san?"

"S-sure." Aoba was stunned, perfectly overwhelmed with surprise that this had happened. Clear had agreed that they spend more time together. He'd even insisted on it. It was surreal but at the same time his heart was swelling in happiness, so much so his mind was running away with it and moving his mouth again. "H-hey, Clear? W-wait, can I--"

"Ask me a question? Hehe, go ahead." 

Ack! "N-no, not a question. I mean, there's just something I, uh, keep meaning to tell you, and I - I just never can get it out and it's really... Um, it's just... You see, I..." Aoba wriggled around, as if physically trying to nudge himself forward along with his words. "I think you're a really, ah, good person, so it's... I have a..."

_Come on, come on, say it!_

Clear came closer, still holding the shells preciously to his chest. "A~o~ba-sa~n," he sang, prompting him. 

"Clear, I actually really like you!" His words came out in a great rush. In the next second, he was trying to tug his jacket's collar over his face, completely forgetting he had a hood that he could do that with. 

A tiny giggle, so light and pretty like the flutter of a jellyfish. "I _thought_ the jellyfish seemed like they had a secret..." And then, warmth creeping over him when Clear came closer, holding Aoba's biceps. The scent of water washed over Aoba again, gently as soft lips pressed on his blushing cheek. After Clear gave his kiss, he gave another right under Aoba's ear to be closer when he spoke, so that there was no way Aoba could mistake it.

" _I like Aoba-san a lot too_." 

Clear pulled back, squarely meeting Aoba's eyes with playfulness. "I'm happy you finally said it. Hehe, I was waiting, you know. Don't forget about our date then to make up all that time, okay, Aoba-san~? I'll see you later." Before he turned to leave, there was an unmistakable smile on his lips, but one that was slightly different from other ones Aoba had seen him wear before. It was warm but it also felt a little closed off, as if he was holding in some secret good news. 

"H-haa..." Aoba lightly touched where Clear had kissed him, barely giving the people around him any notice that were looking at him funny. For once, how he must've looked to others or what anyone had seen was irrelevant. Nothing else could possibly occupy the forefront of his mind when there was something else settling itself inside Aoba's chest like it had found a new home. Maybe it was super sappy, but Aoba wondered if that was Clear's feelings, the show of reciprocation for Aoba's own that he'd been holding for so long.

Aoba knew exactly the kind of secret Clear had of course. It was one that was just between the two of them. 

Except...

"Wh-what does he mean the jellyfish had a secret?" 

As bursting at the seams with happiness as Aoba was, he couldn't help but wonder if his feelings had already been outed to Clear by a tank of jellyfish.

**Author's Note:**

> Babies with obvious crushes is my lifeblood. Hopefully there was enough fuwa in this to make a decent pillow. Also I think I made up like two words in this fic but don't tell anyone. Although I'm sorry for the length, I honestly didn't think this would get past 2000 words omg---


End file.
